If You Don't Know Me, How Can You Love Me?
by UneXfilleXbeau90
Summary: Kagome is a dramqueen, always a crying perfectionist, and can just drive you crazy. Thats's all she is and all she'll ever be. Or is it? The person she is to her family and friends may not be the real her. After breaking up with her girlfriend,Sango, she
1. First Love Lost

Disclaimer: own nothing but the story plot….wahh….

Zoooooom------------CRASH! That's what it felt like to Kagome Higurashi when she pulled out her report card. "A D+ in English. How could this happen? What the FUCK did I do wrong!" she yelled aloud to no one, thrusting that filthy paper to her bedroom floor. This petite, pretty 5 ft 3" girl with long, raven black hair and silver blue eyes was usually an+ student .a perfectionist (kind of nutty) who strived for the best all the time. As you can imagine, this was rather unpleasant news.

"Shit! What am I gonna tell mom and dad? Shit, hit, SHIT!" she pound her fist into her black pillow, sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. (Told ya she was nutty).

"So what did your parents say?" asked a tall, slender woman with long, chestnut brown hair and mahogany eyes.

"Well, they said the worst words in the world: "We're disappointed in you baby. You haven't been doing your best, blah-blah-blah!" Kagome tossed her head back, trying to prevent the tears from their doomed fate to the ground.

The brown haired woman rested her ivory hand on Kagomes shoulder, and looked her straight in her eyes. "Kagome", she began, "you know I love you, right?"

Kagome regained her posture, straightened up and inclined her head to her. "Yeah, sango, I love you, too." She tenderly kissed her girlfriend, then

Shook out her long, blue black hair, and finger combed it.

Sango paused for a moment, then sighed and began her little speech. "Kagome, you are such a drama whore! Is there nothing in there but an o.c.d. psycho who would kill anyone just to have an A+ on her papers or a perfect military corner on her bed?" oops, thought Sango. That didn't come out quite the way I thought it would. She looked up cautiously, in fear of viewing the largest amount of waterworks Kagome had ever unleashed. Instead, she looked into the black, angered orbs focused directly on her.

Kagome rose rapidly to her feet, a swish of black hair following her movements. "You stupid bitch. If you really hate me so, why don't you be more up front about it? I thought you understood me, but you're nothing but a liar. You were my first love! But we're nothing now….NOTHING!" She angrily ripped off the silver triple goddess necklace off, and threw it at her.

"Kagome, wait!" but Sango's efforts we're nothing. She had lost her. The one true love of her life.

"But Kagome" she whispered to herself, "love you" only then did she start to cry.

K, I know it's short as sugar, but this is my first fanfic, and I don't really know how to go about it. Btw, I am not gay or bi. I am straight. I got this idea from the fact that one of my best friends I loved betrayed me, and my boyfriend was there to help me through it. I just decided to make it like a breakup where the "victim" over-reacted and such. Why the bi theme? Well, I think it's more interesting that way. Plus, if you like lesbian sex or straight sex, you're covered, lol. Comment, be brutal, help, critique: whatever. I don't care.

With love,

Erin


	2. SangoKikyoWait,MiroInu,too huh?

Disclaimer: you know, I know, we all know………..

"And that, class, is how atoms split!" squeaked an impossibly excited little teacher by the name of Mr. Myoga. He was a very short man, standing at about 3 ft tall with a tuft of wispy gray hair and an adorable little mustache. Kagome rolled her eyes at him lazily, and slowly turned her attention to the sound of knocking at the front door.

"O0oh, it seems we have a visitor!" Mr. Myoga announced, and with that hopped of his swivel chair to answer. He opened the door, and there was Sango, eyes puffy, clothes dirty and her skin sallow and yellow. It had been 3 weeks since Kagomes outburst and breakup with Sango, and she hadn't been handling it so well. At the beginning of the year, Kagome and Sango had hacked into the schools computer system and changed their schedules to have every class and lunch together. Now, Sango skipped school almost everyday as to avoid her former lover. She just couldn't take seeing her there. After the First week had gone bye, she got on one knee in front of Kagome during pottery class and begged for her to take her back. Frankly, Kagome prayed she dropped out of school just to avoid that humiliation.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Mr. Myoga, "Now why don't you take a seat dear?" He ushered her calmly and politely to an empty seat next to the new student; a very quiet, dark eyed young lady by the name of Kikyo. She looked up at Sango for a moment, her eyes holding her in a deep stare, as if testing her. Sango just blinked back, and wiped a mascara streaked cheek, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Then Kikyo did something no one had ever witness her to do…she smiled. She patted the seat next to her, and they continued with class. Kagome stared a moment, her eyes holding wonder and bemusement at the same time. Sango was passing a note back to Kikyo with the first smile Kagome had seen on Sango in weeks. Good, she thought to herself. She's found a friend.

"Hey, hey Kags!" shouted an attractive male from across the crowded cafeteria.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her book, shoving the last bite of her greasy French-fry into her lush mouth. She scanned over the heads of the football team, and saw a boy about 5 ft 5" with black hair tied into a ponytail, purple and black bondage pants, and a ratty Nirvana t-shirt. He was waving frantically, happy indeed to see his best friend since 3rd grade. He then turned to talk to the male standing next to him, a look of boredom on his handsome, pale face. He looked about 6 ft 3" (my boyfriend is 6ft 4" and I'm 5 ft 3"…..wahhh), with waist length blue-black hair and lovely amethyst eyes (yes! the human form! Love both :D) that had been rimmed with raven-black eyeliner. He was wearing a knee length smoke gray pleated skirt, black and white striped tights, chunky black platform boots, a pink t-shirt that said "what are you looking at? All my black stuff was dirty" and fishnet sleeves. Whoa, thought Kagome, he looks better in a skirt then I do. Kagome waved them over, a bit intrigued at this attractive young man.

"So," began Kagome after they had taken their seats next to Kagome on the maroon chairs "Who might you be?" She pointed at the boy in the skirt with her white plastic spork.

"Well," began the boy slowly, a small blush creeping into his cheeks, "my name is Inuyasha. I just moved here from Osaka (a.n: i think I got that right, oops), and my parents were drunk when they named me dog demon. To much sake I suppose. That's it I guess." He looked down a little bit, as if deciding whether or not to speak again, but he did not. Kagome then noticed Miroku. He was staring at Inuyasha's crotch hungrily, for his skirt had ridden up and from Miroku's point of view, you could see a rather large bulge. He licked his lips, and whispered something into Inuyasha's ear. He blushed again, and looked to the floor.

Omg thought Kagome. Has Miroku found himself a new boyfriend?

Hey guys, I know it seems a bit weird where I am going. But trust me, Inu and Kag WILL be together. It's just a matter of time. I know this is a bit o.o.c., but trust me…it WILL work out. I love coming up with little weird twists that people may or may not think of…keeps me alive, lol.Review,slander,love,help,whatever you wanna say,I am here. Thanx ya'll!

Erin K. C.


	3. Horny, happy, and just plain weird

Disclaimer : No repeats, you know the deal……assholes……hehehe!

"Kagome, hunny, how was school?" Mrs. Higuarshi asked politely from the kitchen as her daughter burst through the French styled doors of their "humble" home. She huffed as she was ignored by her rude daughter as she sprinted up the stairs to her own bedroom.

"Well, _that_ sure makes a mother feel special." She commented lightly to herself and returned to her cooking.

Kagome hurriedly dropped her blue happy Bunny backpack on her deep purple carpeting, and went straight to her black leather diary with a pewter skull on the front.

Dear Kikki,

Today was _pretty_ interesting. Wow, Sango found some really hot girl with BEAUTIFULskin to be her new obsession. Yeah, that's bitter of me, but whatever. The point is that she has a friend, and will be occupied with her instead of me. What a relief THAT is. I kinda miss her though. Not really missing _her_, but missing that feeling. You know, of loving someone and having them love you back. But I guess she really didn't mean any of that. Ahh, getting off subject AGAIN. Sheesh, I capitalize shit too much……o0o0o0o0o, I didn't even mention thee coolest part of today… I just met the most beautiful/hot guy in the ENTIRE WORLD! His name is Inuyasha and he's soooo gorgeous. Just that proves I ain't just into girls, huh? Sadly though, he's gay. Miroku told me, AND that lucky little fruit cup gets to have him all to himself. All of us should be soooo lucky…. SHIT! Mom's yelling at me from downstairs….something about me being a discourteous brat or some shit. Whatever. Love ya Kikki!

"So, how long have you two known each other?" inquired Inuyasha curiously at lunch the next day. He scratched his head absentmindedly and shivered slightly as Miroku wrapped his arm around him affectionately.

Kagome's face light up with joy at the sudden opportunity to tell a story. "Omigod, we've known each other for 7 years. I met him in 3rd grade in Mrs. Sukari's homeroom. I was the new girl, not really familiar with a lot of people," she pause a moment to pluck a crumb from Inuyasha's H.I.M. hoodie, "but I was willing to make new friends. So, I'm sitting at my desk before the bell rings and I hear all this yelling and shit. So I got up, turned around, and there were these guys saying things like 'fruity' and 'sissy-pants'." She paused to take a sip of coke and continued, eyeing a very red Miroku. "I didn't really think that was very nice…so I… 'took care of it'." She grinned the devil's smile, and tossed her hair back.

Miroku turned to Inu and clarified it for him. "She beat the shit out of 'em and to great things happened: no one joked me, or any other non-straight person, again, and I met the wonderful Kagome." He looked back at Inuyasha who was looking rather amused. He glanced at Kagome briefly, eying her black velvet corset, his eyes lingering for a moment on her well-endowed chest. He was then pulled from his secretive fun into a firm lip lock with Miroku. Miroku then slipped his hands into Inuyasha's silky lock and forced his mouth apart with his tongue.

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still there, and with that pushed the eager hormone driven young man away from him." Umm, baby….save something for the bedroom!" At this, Miroku's eyes widened and he nearly screamed "Can I come over tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly with a grimace, his eyes hiding so many thoughts never willing to be free from their master.

"Great," whispered Miroku so only Inuyasha could hear. "I can't wait to feel you in my mouth. I know we only just met, but I told you from the beginning… this is just sex, ok? Not really into that commitment shit. But if I had to commit to something, It would definitly be you baby." He lapped Inuyasha double zero ear plug with his tongue, then drove it into his ear.

Inuyasha involuntarily shuddered, then whispered back," I can hardly wait."

AN: K, LEMON WARNING IN NEXT CHAPTER.(if you can't stand two guys getting it on, fuck off and die :D) See, it's too soon if you wanted a real relationship…but come on, this is Miroku we're talking about. He's ALL about sex, whether or not he's gay or straight. Btw, Inuyasha's background and reasons for being this way with Miro will be explained in probably the fourth or fifth chapter. Maybe the sixth depends on what pops outta my brain next. Also, my comp is being weird. If ya'll can see this chappie, tell me that in a review. I'm very new here and have no idea if my diff chapters are showing up or not. Thanx, I appreciate it. Love, hate, murder, critique, ignore…whateva ya'll wanna say, I'm here. Thanx loves!

Love- Rin-e


	4. Author note

Hey, sorry guys. I've had to take a break from this 'cause a brand knew (and not as sexually confusing) story idea in my head. I will update this later, but I need to work on my new ideas first. Love ya'll!

Rin-e


End file.
